The Dream of Dark Flower
by Eriol33
Summary: An empty world. A world that they shouldn't visit. A world that shall twist reality. The world of someone Syaoran wants to protect, like a dream of dark flower. My thought on the real plot after ch134.


_The Dream of Dark Flower_

An empty world. A world that they shouldn't visit. A world that shall twist reality. The world of someone Syaoran wants to protect, like a dream of dark flower.

* * *

_ What is this place...? So empty... so dark... am I sleeping...? Where am I...? Could someone tell me...?_

...kura...

_Who... who is there?_ _Who is calling me...?_

Princess...

_Who is... princess...?_

Sakura... Princess Sakura...

_...Who...?_

* * *

"Princess Sakura, are you allright? Your face looked so pale." Syaoran wiping Sakura's sweat over her temple. Behind him, Fai and Kurogane who sat on a campfire looked at her worriedly.

"Syaoran-kun? What happened? Did something happen while I was sleeping?" she asked in drowsy face, she seemed not fully woke up.

"No princess, your face... it looked so painful just while ago, did you have nightmare?" Syaoran asked her again gently, Sakura could tell if he has been worried about her all the time. His worried face is no different than the other Syaoran she knew...

"I-it's nothing serious, really." Sakura forced a smile as best as she could. She was trying her best not to worry her company. I must stay strong, she thought. I must not become a burden to anyone.

"Are you sure it's okay?" Fai stood up and walking to her, he sat next to her afterward. It was night and the world they just arrived in is in complete silence, as if time had stopped in the first place. In that long distance, wide road, only these people show sign of life. She wondered if something worse than Tokyo World actually has happened here.

"If you don't mind, you could tell us about your dream, if it could make you feel better." Fai smiled at her, trying to lift off the tension in the air.

"W-well... There is not much to tell." Sakura looked hestitant to tell about her dream.

"but in that dream, I was engulfed in complete darkness. Forgetting who am I, and what I'm doing right now. It felt like... plunging into a eternal void."

Fai, Syaoran, Kurogane and Mokona looked really worried about Sakura now.

"B-but don't worry! It's nothing serious. It's only dream right!?" Sakura waved her hand, feeling guilty because once again, she worried her companions.

"Tomoyo was a Tsukuyomi, a dream seer. She said to me once if dream takes many form. And might a sign of premonition." Kurogane doesn't move his gaze from the fire, even though he didn't say it, but he seemed thinking about Tomoyo just now.

"But, that dream was nonsense right? There's nothing to be afraid of, right?" Sakura said calmly, she felt that their conversation wasn't going as she expected.

"Yuuko always said if everything is Hitsuzen." Mokona jumped to Sakura's lap and pat her finger gently.

"That's why Sakura, after all of what happened, we shouldn't ignore simple things even just a dream. They might someday will bring us somewhere." Mokona continued.

"Let's not worry about it, shall we?" Sakura smiled to Mokona.

"Look, I'm really grateful that you all really care about me... but it makes me feel guilty, because I only bring nothing but trouble until now. That's why, I really wish you don't worry about me anymore." Sakura smiled bittersweetly, couldn't help but to feel uneasy guilt toward Fai and Syaoran that sat next to her now.

"I understand. If that is your wish." said Syaoran.

"we are sorry Sakura-chan, if we somehow worry about you too much... It's just that... we couldn't imagine if something actually happened to you. But I promise not to worry too much anymore." Fai smiled back at her, patting her hair.

"Thank you everyone." she said.

"well, I don't know whether the world we arrived on is currently at night or there is only night here." fai said, gazing at the empty sky without stars. They were lucky to find a firewood scattered on that empty road. As they could gaze, only darkness befell.

"This is really a strange world. I must say." said Kurogane.

Sakura yawned.

"Sleepy already Sakura-chan?" said Fai.

"I think... I will get some sleep just... now..." Sakura suddenly closed her eyes, and eventually fell to sleep, just like how she always did when she acquired her memories back.

"She must be very tired." Said Syaoran, looking at Sakura's peaceful face.

"I'm more worried about another thing." Fai slowly put Sakura at his lap, making her sleeping position as comfortable as possible.

"What are worried about?" said Kurogane.

"This world. This is not the typical world we usually encountered to." he said.

"What's the difference other than it's being night all the day and there is no single people around?" said Kurogane.

"This place felt not real. As if when we arrived in Outo country." He continued.

"You mean, we are currently sleeping in somekind of simulation theater again?" Kurogane asked him.

"No. This place felt different than being a simple simulator. This place maybe doesn't exist at first place, just like a dream." Fai gazed at the fire.

"I don't get your point." Kurogane mumbled and stretching his body at the cold grass field.

"Let's just sleep for now, maybe when the day comes, we could find way to find the feather in this world." said Syaoran.

Meanwhile, Yuuko was looking very worried. Even the sake Watanuki provided couldn't ease her tension.

"These childrem..." she spoke to herself.

"...has entered the most unexpected place they shouldn't go in all dimensions." she continued, sipping her drink.

"Why is that Yuuko?" asked Mokona to her.

"That is the world that shall breaks reality to the children. A world that they must not go just yet." Yuuko closed her eyes, thinking the safety of her customers.

"That world is not a mere world." She continued.

"...That world is the dream of Sakura, the dream of real child of Clow's descendant. The world that a clone shouldn't go, just yet"

* * *

_Comments would be nice, could you guess the main plot is? This is supposedly not more than 2-3 chapters.  
_


End file.
